


Destino

by Mitsu_kalmia



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, soul mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_kalmia/pseuds/Mitsu_kalmia
Summary: Todo el mundo nace con las primeras palabras que te dice tu Alma gemela , para algunos es facil encontrarla para otros dificil, pero al fin al cabo en un mundo con super que cosa es imposible. Mas para el conocido por ser el mas poderoso , quien solo busca alguien que de lo mas anhela ,amor, pero mientras tanto esa persona que busca no le interesa esas palabras en su muñeca
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Muchos decían que encontrar tu destino era fácil o difícil dependiendo de tu suerte, pero uno lo tendría más fácil si uno de ellos fuera un super, pero no siempre era cierto para cada persona era diferente, pero el super más poderoso conocido Incluso a pesar de actuar como si no le importara, en verdad buscaba con mucha desesperación a esa persona que le diera lo que buscaba amor, no cualquier amor, un amor de verdad, eso es lo que más esperaba </ p>

Mientras tanto, se podría decir que la persona que buscaba estaba debajo de sus narices, pero a esa persona no le importaban las palabras escritas en sus muñecas, estaba feliz con su novia, otra persona que no se dio cuenta de las palabras de su muñeca , estaba feliz por supuesto hasta que un súper perforado a su novia

Ahora buscaba venganza, ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse en esta situación, uno de ellos quiere escapar cuando lo ve pero el otro o lo dejará, claro que no lo ha estado buscando por demasiado tiempo

Esta historia de Hughie Campbell x The Homelander | Juan


	2. Chapter 2

<p> El entrar en la carpa Hughie estaba nervioso, toda la gente a su alrededor parecía cómoda, el mismo Ezequiel habla tranquilo con tres de las personas que pagaron para estar aquí, el solo le limito a topar un copa y deseando poder esperar tranquilo a tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con el "pastor", pero como muchas otras veces la suerte no estuvo de su lado </p>:

<p> -Hughie ¿cierto? Amigo de estrellas- la impotente figura de Homelander estaba justo en frente suyo, con un leve temblor en las manos respond un simple </p>

<p> -Si - </p>

<p> Ninguno de los dos, a pesar de uno siempre buscaba esa palabra, se dio cuenta de las palabras que ambos soltaron e ignoraron el picor en su muñeca <br />  
Vengador solo se divirtió un rato molesta a lo que a sus ojos era buscador de oro, pero en el momento <br />  
de irse por alguna razón sintió que debía quedarse <br />  
cerca de ese chico pero lo ignoro </p>

<p> Esa noche de nuevo cuando estaba en solitario, sin mucha esperanza descubrió su muñeca, pero esta vez <br />  
era diferente, esas palabras, más bien palabra había cambiado ya no era de eso color negro que tanto odiaba sino ahora era de un color celeste, según lo que sabía ese color era l mismo color de ojos de su pareja </p>

<p> Lo había encontrado, lo había encontrado, si pero el no estaba junto a él como debía ser, lo había encontrado y lo perdió el mismo día. Sus pensamientos bajaron en todas las personas que vio ese día, con los que el hablo y con los pocos que le respondieron <br />  
Solo quedaba uno, Hughie, tenía que ser el único era el único que encaja, Hughie ese era el nombre de su pareja, recordó cuando Estrella le contó sobre su amigo, la forma en la ella hablaba daba a pensar que eran más que amigos. Ante eso la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro vacilo, el era suyo y de nadie más. </p>

<p> Sin embargo para su mala suerte la otra parte del vínculo también se había dado cuenta de la color que cambió en su muñeca, también había tardado muy poco en que los demás del grupo lo descubriera, en eso momento temió por su vida en palabras del propio Billy <br />  
\- lo lastimaría más si sabe que su jodido destinado está rodando sus dedos y un así no puede tenerlo - </p>

<p> Eso lo tranquilizó pero claro que varias cosas cambiaron, todos parecían que tenían un acuerdo de el vigilarlos, todavía se encontraron con Estrella, raramente Billy parecía más dispuesto a estas reuniones. >

<p>Vengador estaba harto quería a su destino con el y con la información que acaba de recibir se aseguraría de conseguirla . Mirando la foto que tenía de su Hughie<br />  
su mano comenzó a bajar mientras observaba sus ojos azules y esos rulos ,inspeccionó cada detalle de esa foto hasta que fuera de la reunión , saliendo de su "habitación " mientras la foto ahora estaba llena de una liquido blanco </p>

<p>Ya estaban casi todos en la sala de reuniones solo faltaba audaz la pieza final , el cual finalmente llegó </p>

<p>que sucede?- vengador simplemente de dio un golpe en su espalda con una sonrisa para luego hablar </p>

<p>-los extrañaba, solo quería ver sus caras sonriente- a pesar de eso nadie sonría, claro no pidió saber noctámbulo sonreía - siéntate amigo - y eso fue justo lo que audas hizo mientras el se acercaba al centro de la mesa </p>

<p>\- y a decir verdad sentí que necesitábamos un cara a cara ,una charla entre nosotros, tal vez un poco de amor duro - </p>

<p>\- ¿qué quieres decir con eso ?- hay estaba el comentario que esperaba de Maeve vengador soltó un suspiro y continuó mientras comenzaba a caminar al rededor de la mesa </p>

<p>-significa que últimamente, alguno de ustedes en estado un poco descarriados ,erráticos - eso lo dijo cuando paso detrás de Estrella remarcando hacia quien se dirigía - poco fiables - eso mie tras estaba detrás de Tren - más bien descuidados - esto iba dirigido a Maeve - en cambio miro a noctámbulo y lo apunto - tu no, noctámbulo tu estas muy bien -</p>

<p>Pero el resto de ustedes - vengador chaqueño su lengua con desaprobación - les debía decir que estoy decepcionado ,hay que concentrarse en el juego chicos , los enemigos estaban bien preparados- vio cono todos en la sala evitaban su mirada, al notar eso con su mano gesticula para que se fijaran en los asientos vacíos- dijo ya no somos los 7 ni siquiera- coloco su mano sobre las dos sillas sin dueño - quedamos 5 ,caemos como moscas , pero al menos ya se la razón- apretando un botón la imagen de su Hughie apareció en una de las pantallas principales , al parecer estrella fue la más sorprendida</p>

<p>-¿ porque... porque es un chiste porque esta Hughie hay ?- vengador la miro<br />  
\- yo no entiendo ¿quién es el tipo ?- hay estaba Maeve </p>

<p>\- este tipo, es Hughie Campbell Estrella tenia una relación con el - hizo una pequeña pausa - mi destinado - todas las miradas que antes habían a estrella fueron hacia el , pero la ignoro </p>

<p>\- y también está con los hombres que mataron a translúcido - no pudo ver su reacción pero se la imaginaba </p>

<p>\- espera ¿ qué? -</p>

<p>\- si - volvió a apretar el botón mostrando las imágenes de quien lo alejaban de su destinado - estos hombres también chantajearon a hipnótico , Ezequiel, Progara, el mismo Hughie y quien sabe a quien mas-</p>

<p>-¿progara?- eso había despertado Tren</p>

<p>\- no, eso es una locura- vengador miro la miro </p>

<p>\- Estrella palos y piedras no rompen mis huesos ,pero las palabras- hablo mientras se colocaba una mano en su pecho</p>

<p>\- no señor lo siento, no estaba - detuvo un momento - es solo que el no , dijo¿ porque lo haría ?-</p>

<p>\- buena pregunta , al parecer se fijaron en el ,por una razón, tren es tu turno - el nombrado lo miro pero no entiendo</p>

<p>-hay cielos , ese cerebrito tuyo todavía esta mal no?- tras decir esas palabras achicó la imagen ,mostrando a Hughie dándole la a tren , en esta misma habitación </p>

<p>Vengador no podía describir como OO enojaba esa imagen , lo había tenido tan cerca, pero siguió hablando </p>

<p>-¿qué tal ahora ? - al parecer el centro de tren funcionó </p>

<p>-rayos consigo a ese tipo - vengador lo miro </p>

<p>\- reventaste a su novia , así que eso esperaría, Robín a algo parecido - ninguno llegó a notar el enojo de vengador ante esa chica </p>

<p>-ahora recuerdo, yo lo vi afuera del departamento de progara - en ese momento miro a Estrella y le apunto- tu te lo coges ,por favor es la pareja destinada de vengador - Estrella parecía que había despertado </p>

<p>\- okey más despacio , no se que pasa , pero Hughie no pudo haber echo algo como esto - Vengador la miro </p>

<p>\- eso es verdad, es solo un hombre, y por lo que parece no tanto, pero no solo que un hombre aria eso y mucho más para proteger a su padre, sino y si le ayudaron- volvió a mirar a la imagen - dejamos que alguien ,yo no se ,lo llevo a ver a Ezequiel o a deshacerse de profundo- Estrella entro en pánico </p>

<p>-no, no no no - ella se levanto al igual que sus manos - yo no </p>

<p>Los ojos de vengador se encendieron </p>

<p>\- mantén esas manos a tus lados señorita - ella obedeció- siéntate - respirando entrecortada lo hizo bajo la mirada de los demás, los ojos de vengador se apagaron - ahora , yo se que tal vez , lo que quieres es empoderar a todas la muchachitas, bien echo su - le dio un pequeño golpe- bien echo si , pero en realidad ,lo que hiciste fue concederles el deseo a todos los criminales , dijo los siete ya perdieron a dos y no puedo evitar el notar que todo comenzó, cuando apareciste tu, así que me pregunto cual de nosotros sigue umm- </p>

<p>-que perra- vengador condado que ese comentario era verdad </p>

<p>\- yo no hice nada - pero vengador la volvió a preguntar </p>

<p>-ya vasta ,somos una raza distinta , brillamos con la luz dorada de la providencia, pero tu les ayudaste a esas personas para que nos atacaran - en ese momento ella ya estaba parada </p>

<p>-no -</p>

<p>-cierra la puta boca ,señorita - las lágrimas casi salían de los ojos de ella- si estuvieras en mi posición, ¿ qué harías con tijo?- la mirada de ella era de súplica </p>

<p>-Por favor - pero algo que nadie se esperaba era lo siguiente </p>

<p>\- vengador , es suficiente- esa era la voz de Maeve y el le respondió sin mirarla</p>

<p>\- tienes algo que decir Maeve- ella se movió para poder ver la Estrella </p>

<p>\- ella no sabía - </p>

<p>\- bueno, ella apesta a adrenalina y su corazón late como un conejito -</p>

<p>\- de lo único que es culpable es de ser una estúpida , es obvio que se enamoró de tu destinado ,y los que tienen se dan cuenta de quien es, y el se la coge ,con la intención de demostrar que no significas nada para el , para enviarte un mensaje o para sacarle información , todo como dijiste para proteger a su padre , así que mejor déjala en paz -</p>

<p>Solo en ese momento Vengador voltea a mirar a Maeve </p>

<p>-wow- su tono enojado había desaparecido, y volvió a mirarla - Estrella debe ser algo especial - tras esas palabras miro a la otra chica - no recuerdo la última vez que Maeve se interesara ..- hizo una pausa pensando - bueno que se interesara por nadie en realidad - Maeve que miraba para cualquier lado la volvió a mirar</p>

<p>Vengador se acercó a ella </p>

<p> \- y ¿si dijo que no? - ella se acercó más el y en un tono que no llegaba a ser un susurro dijo </p>

<p> -vamos, yo me encargo - vengador bajo sus ojos para mirarla- somos tu y yo, recuerdas - Vengador contuvo el aire pensando y luego lo soltó </p>

<p> -no digas que no hago nada por ti - tras eso le guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta - de acuerdo la quieres, la tienes, ahora es tu responsabilidad - miro a Estrella </p>

<p> -solo espero que tengas razón por el bien de ambas - luego de eso aplaudió y dijo- acabó la clase- lentamente todos comenzaron a retirarse, cuando solo quedaban, Vengador y tren, el último se estaba por ir </p>

<p> \- tu no tren - lo miro hay algo que quiero que hagas </p>

<p> </p>

<p> Tiempo después en otro lugar el teléfono de Hughie sonó </p>


	3. Chapter 3

Acaba de gritarle a Billy, no debió haberle dicho de su mujer ,pero lo cansó con eso de que lo quería abandonar para ir a cojer a Homelander,  
Ya lo tenía arto de eso , incluso lo había llevado a un reunión de personas que también sufrieron con los súper y eso no lo puede olvidar

\-------  
Billy y Hughie acaban de entrar a una iglesia , con un grupo de autoayuda, cuando fue el turno de un tipo llamado Zed

-Hola , hola a todos - esta muy nervioso ,y actuaba como si espera que algo malo le pasara por estar aquí- yo era una especie de escritor , trabajo en marketing, aa- miro a su alrededor- hay un héroe , a quien nombrare ,pero congela cosa - Billy yasqueo sus dedos y dijo 

-princesa de hielo - 

\- aa no se permite decirlo , pero bien cuando hablamos por primera vez - miro hacia abajo a su muñeca- ella dijo mis palabras y yo las suya - otra pausa - fue extraño e increíble amigos ,ninguno de los esperaba esto, con el escritor - una sonrisa se formó en su cara- pues claro me enamoré de ella como loco- Billy le susurró al oído

\- que clase de tonto se enamora de una súper, sin importar que sea su pareja-

\- pero bien ,nosotros estábamos ya saben en la intimidad cuando llego al clímax - el bajo la mirada - ella accidentalmente se convirtió en hielo , fue solo un segundo ,ella me aseguro que no lo hizo apropósito, pero yo estaba todavía adentro - por un momento paro- a 210 grados bajo 0 la temperatura del nitrógeno líquido ,y como pueden imaginar -miro su entrepierna mientras mordía su labio - se me rompió!- miro a todos - lo más ridículo de que sin importar eso no puedo viví sin ella ,todavía la amo - sus ojos no mirabn a nadie- ese fue el costo de que un mortal sea la pareja de un dios - Hughie no sabia que decir ,pero escucho a Hughie 

\- si un super hace eso con su pareja estando feliz - lo miro a los ojos - que haría uno del que te escaparte y al cual ya esngañaste -

Hughie no podía sentirse la imagen de Homelander asustado lo enojaba 

\- disculpa ¿quieres decir algo ?

Hughie se desconeto un poco pero aún así escucho la pelea que armó después.  
\-------------

Mientras pensaba en eso su teléfono sonó 

\- Hola papá- 

-Hola Hughie , hace mucho que no hablamos e pensado en ti últimamente - ese no era su padre 

¿-quien es ?- 

-pense que reconocería mi voz, tus amigos han esto tan obseciodandos con mi grupo o no , saluda a tu niño - solo en ese momen Hughie escucho a su padre 

-hola, Hughie,¿ porque esta el aquí? Dice que está para salvarte de tus problemas- Hughie solo pudo decir 

\- ¿papá estas bien?- la mirada de todos los chicos viajo hacia Hughie ,pero no fue su padre quien habló 

\- el esta bien , su programa de TV va a comenzar - 

\- Tren ,escúchame- tretas suyo escucho a leche materna asutsrde un poco - el es una persona enferma es inofensivo, déjalo ir - el tono de Hughie era débil, atrás suyo los chicos se dieron cuenta que los encontraron

\- Hughie tranquilo el esta bien , y tu lo estarás muy pronto ,solo escúchame- lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo - dile a los chicos que te quiero que este aquí en 20 minutos o atravesare a tu padre como una piñata- antes de hablar su tono volvio a bajar- Hughie no entendió bien pero respondio 

\- y Hughie diles que si sie to un olor, un solo maldito olor de esoss - no temino la frase tampoco hizo falta 

-entiendo - tras eso la otra parte de la línea corto


	4. Chapter 4

Hughie no tardó demacido en llegar a su antigua casa , su padre estaba hay solo , por suerte.

-papá- el llamado lo escucho y rapidamente se levanto de su lugar 

\- Hughie- dijo mientras se acercaba para luego decir- el actua extraño ,esta muy inquieto- Hughie se preocupo no dejaba de pensar de esa llamada esperaba amenazas no que el ofreciera a ayudarle 

\- ¿dónde está? - el padre de Hughie solo fue cpas de decir unas pocas palabras, antes de a que el tren apareciera cerca suyo 

\- a qui campeón, mira lo que e encontrado - dijo mientras sacaba un viejo juguete suyo , Hughie recordaba la fila que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo, pero ahora lo odiaba, tanto al muñeco como a la persona que ahora lo sostenía 

-disculpe señor ¿porqué está usted aquí?- esas plabras trajeron de vuelta a Hughie , esperaba una respuesta mordaz de el tren pero el solo dijo 

\- vine a ayudar - eso confundió a Hughie pero igual se acerco a él 

\- papá, espera - dijo mientras caminaba - bien solo , déjalo ir - mientras hablaba mantenía sus manos elevadas para demostrar que no era una amenaza, pero el tren lo miro con compasión 

\- solo no ? - dijo antes de irse y regresar en poco tiempo - valla de verdad viniste solo - dijo con una sonrisa - me alegra que allás logrado escapar- Hughie lo miro con duda 

\- ehh- pero el tren no parecía escucharlo 

\- Homeland me envió a buscarte sabes - eso asuto a Hughie ,de nuevo El tren parecía despreuciapado ente ese echo 

\- Sabes Vought tiene un sistema para proteger familiares de los súper ,están bien incluye familiares del alma gemela de súper- Hughie se calló 

-dijo entiendo que estas asustado y no tengas idea de esto pero pudiste asecarte a nosotros, podes ayudarte - 

-tu, tu - no pudo terminar 

\- ya están aquí- Hughie lo miro 

\- ¿ quiénes? -

\- soy rápido pero su cuerpo no se adaprara a la aceleración - Hughie se separó un poco de el 

\- no ,nosotros no vamos - no entendia la táctica que estaba usando pero no hiva a caer en ella 

\- Hughie, se que estás asustado por lo que tuviste que hacer para divertir, pero tranquilo , Homelander te cuidará- eso no lo tranquilizó, ya había escuchado historias de como parejas eran celosas con sus destinados por simplemente estar lejos ,no quería imaginarse lo que haría un súper después de lo que hizo, en especial ese súper 

Hughie sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo 

\- no tu nos dejarás ir- el tren reconoció ese líquido azul 

-tu cómo?- pero rapidamente se recompuso- yo no se que es esa cosa-

\- Bueno entonces no te importara que haga esto - hablo mientras tiro el contenido al suelo , si el tren parecía frustrado pero no como Hughie esperaba , de echo lo escucho murmurar algo antes de que un grupo de personas entrando a su departamento lo interrumpirán 

Em ese momento, Hughie miro a su padre , quien también estaba conmocionado, ambos fueron en ese estado fueron llevados afuera donde había un par de autos 

Antes de que fueron subidos , Hughie vio como Kimiko salía del lugar donde se escondió, con un caño con el rapidamente golpeo al el Tren en la pierna , la sangre salpicó hasta la cara del mismo Hughie, quien fue cpas de ver el hueso, pero mientras veía al súper en el suelo las personas que los escoltaron fueron igual de rápidos al subir al auto y alegarlo de Kimiko 

\----  
Hughie ya había estado en el edificio principal de Vought, también conocido como el edificio de los 7, pero esta vez era diferente más aterrador, o eso pensaba de camino allí con su padre 

\- Hughie,Hijo, eso es cuero tu eres- el creyo saber hacia donde se diriguia sus palabras 

\- si , yo ya lo encontre- Hughie oculto sus lagrimss mientras le enseñaba su muñeca a su padre , quien no sabía como reaccionar a esos colores 

\- bueno hijo felicidades ,me alegro que lo allás encontrado- Hughie sintió como la mano de su padre se ponía sobre la suya ,su padre tenia una sonrisa ligeramente inconoda pero feliz, el no podía corresponder con el mismo sentimiento 

Pero esp no hacía falta , ya se encontraban en la puerta del edificio ,y Hughie reconocio a la persona que lo esperaba en la puerta , ya no tenía forma de escapar 

Cuando bajo del auto su paso fue lento hasta llegar al frente de el , quien se acercó a él y lo abrazo , Hughie escucho en su oido 

\- eres mío Hughie Campbell y no permitire que te escapes-


	5. Chapter 5

El camino para dentro de la base de los siete, fue verdaderamente incómodo para Hughie, en cambio para Homelander fue un viaje tranquilo junto a su pareja 

Su única parada fue el cuarto del súper, quien cambió su mirada y tiró a Hughie a la cama, para luego lentamente subirse sobre el ,mientras que el contrario temblaba incapaz de quitar la mirada del súper 

\- tu lo sabías ¿lo sabías? ¡no te atrevas a metirme!- ese solo causo un terror mayor en Hughie , pero al ver la mirada del contrario supo que debía responder o sufriría 

-yo..yo- las lágrimas de miedo comenzaron a correr por su cara, eso no hablando al súper, quien tomó la muñeca del joven bajando la manga mostrando las palabras que el súper le había dicho ase ya un largo tiempo 

Hughie al sentir el galón en su brazo temblobmas , a la ves que intentaba soltarse,pero claro que no pudo contra la fuerza del súper

-¡por favor.. suelta me !- el grito desesperado de Hughie no se escucho fuera de la habitación del súper, a quien no le importo 

Simplemente acerco esas palabras hacia el obligando a Hughie a levantarse un poco, para luego decir 

-eres mío y lo sabías y aún así intentaste escapar- 

-yo-yo lo siento - en verdad no se arempetia 

-lo sientes ?- dijo mientras soltaba el brazo del contrario provocando que Hughie callera otra vez, al estar libre el trato de hacer lo más pequeño posible pero el súper tomo ambos brazos y con una sola mano los sostuvo sobre la cabeza del contario - me estas mintiendo - 

-no, no ¡Lo juró! -la mano libre del súper fue a la cara del contrario presionado sus cachetes 

\- no jures en vano ,mi pequeño Hughie, menos ante tu dios - tras eso junto sus labios, Hughie trato de alegarse o al menos negarle la entrada a su boca ,pero incluso la lengua del súper era mucho más fuerte que todo el cuerpo del contario , forzando sus entrada dentro de la boca del contrario 

Era el primer beso de Homelander, pero se sentía asombroso , disfruto cada pedaso de la boca del contrario, pero no se quedan en la boca todo el tiempo sino debes en cuando salia fe su boca dejándole un pequeño espacio para respirar tanto al como al contrario,mientras disfrutaba uso su mano libre para acariciar al contario metiendo su mano bajo su ropa ,mientras que el contrario intentaba quejarse entre el beso, antes de separse de su pareja le dio un pequeño mordisco en la boca del contrario ,pequeño para el , pero al contrario le saco sangre, Homelander acerco su boca al osio de su destinado y dijo 

\- se que la pequeña Estrella ya estuvo contigo, ¿porqué yo no puedo disfrutar de mi que me pertenece ?- 


End file.
